


A Brand New Light

by Hk56217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Potter Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter. What do you think of when you hear his name? Now try Katie Potter. Know her? Figures. Not a lot of people know me. At Hogwarts, I'm the loner. I don't have a lot of friends. No, I don't have any friends. My brother ignores me, and his friends do to. Well, not Remus Lupin. He's the only person who's nice to me. Well, besides Lily Evans. She's nice, too. </p><p>I'm a 5th year Slytherin, and I look almost just like James. He has the 'daredevil' personality, while I have the calm, cool, and collected personality. Personally, I feel like I should be a Ravenclaw, but whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!
> 
> I don't even own this disclaimer. I only own the word 'Gryffindor's.' Wait... No I don't. 
> 
> And if I did own Harry Potter? Gryffindor's would be blue. 'Cause blue is the best color ever.

December 24th, 1975, 8:00 pm

I am sitting alone in the great hall. It's Christmas Eve and I decided to stay at school, while James is at home with Sirius. There's 15 kids here; 5 Slytherins, one being me, 2 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs, and 5 Gryffindors. The Gryffindors are Lily Evans, Frank Longbotton, and the Prewett's, Molly, Fabian, and Gideon. The Slytherins are me, Regulus Black, Severous Snape, and two other seventh years. The Ravenclaws are Xenophilius Lovegood and his girlfriend Pandora Verizon. The 2 Hufflepuffs are Amos Diggory and a 1st year. Three teaches are here with us, (Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn).

 _Bang_ , we all jump.

"Everyone calm down!" Dumbledore shouts. "Everyone go to my office." He motions to me and whispers, "The password is chocolate chip." I nod.

We all rush towards the gargoyle. "Chocolate chip," I tell the gargoyle. It opens. Everyone rushes in. The three teachers start putting up wards.

A few minutes later, they come in. "There are two rooms. One says girls, and one boys. Go to the dorm," Professor McGonagall says. Us girls go to our room. Our stuff is here. We get changed into pajamas. When I go out, Amos, Snape, Regulus, Molly, and the twins; Fabian and Gideon, are all there.

I walk up to Dumbledore and ask, "Can we talk alone?" He nods and motions to his office. We walk in and I see Fawkes, the Phoenix. I pet him gently.

"What's wrong, Ms. Potter?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

"They're obviously here for me, so, why don't I turn myself in?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let that happen. I promised your mother that I would do everything in my power to not let you go," he shakes his head. I sigh.

"But it's the only way to get them to leave," I say.

"No. I already sent owls to everyone but the families of the kids here. Right now, everyone else is not coming until it's safe. I need your help, can you ask everyone else if they want to say anything to their families?" I nod.

"Ok, fine. I'll ask." Then, Dumbledore starts writing to the families, and I go out. "Anyone want to say anything to your family?" I ask everyone when I get out of the office. Everyone nods expected Snape and Regulus. I accio some paper, and everyone who nodded started writing. I start writing also.

 

_Dear Mum, Dad, (and maybe James and Sirius),_

_I'm sorry, but James and Sirius can't come back to school. **They** broke in. I'm here at Hogwarts with 10 other students, and three teachers. The other students are; Lily Evans, Frank Longbotton, Regulus Black, Severous Snape, two other seventh year Slytherins, Xenophilius Lovegood, his girlfriend Pandora Verizon, Amos Diggory, a 1st year Hufflepuff, and the Prewett's (Molly, Fabian, and Gideon). The three teaches here with us are Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn. _

_Right now, we are in a secret room in the castle. The seventh year Slytherins are really freaking me out. They keep staring at me. We're not allowed out of the room. I can't tell you which room, but for now, we're safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Potter_

 

Everyone finished their letter, and Dumbledore collected all of them. He then put two of the letters in the fireplace, and says, "Potter Manor," and the letters disappear. He does the same with all of the other letters. By the time this was done, it was 10:00.

"All, right. Lights out everyone!!" Slughorn announces. All of us students go to our respective rooms. When everyone is in bed, us girls start talking.

"Yeah, my brothers are so annoying. They play way to many pranks," Molly Prewett complains.

"I wish I had a sibling," Pandora Verizon sighs.

"No, you don't," I butt in. "It's awful. James hates me. We were close as kids, but now he ignores me."

"He's an arrogant, bullying, toerag. Don't listen to him." Lily Evans says. The other girls agree. Well, not the first year Hufflepuff, she's obsessed with the marauders. It's annoying.


	2. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sirius, do the disclaimer  
> Sirius: Make James do it!  
> Me: James do the disclaimer.  
> James: make Leo do it!!  
> Me: Leo, my favorite half-bro, can you please do the disclaimer?  
> Leo: OH YEAH, HK56217 DOESNT OWN ANYTHING. IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD BE AN OFFICIAL CHILD OF HEPHAESTUS!!!!! OR THE EPIC SISTER OF LEO VALDEZ!!!!!!

JAMES P.O.V.

Mum and dad call Sirius and I down. It's Christmas Eve. My twin sister is still at Hogwarts. The only reason I ignore her at school is to protect her. If she's a marauder, then she'd know Remus' secret (he's a werewolf), and she'd want to accompany us to the Shrieking Shack (through the Whomping Willow), and the werewolf might attack her. We (Sirius, Peter, and I), and come because we're animagus. I can turn into a stag (where I got the nickname Prongs), Sirius is a giant black dog (his nickname is Padfoot), Peter is a rat animagus (his nickname is Wormtail), and because Remus is a werewolf, he can't be an animagus. But because he transforms on the full moon, we call him Moony. Well, anyway, when we get down, Mum hands me a letter. It says,

 

_**Dear Mum, Dad, (and maybe James and Sirius),** _

This part surprises me. I would have thought that she would have left us out.

**_ I'm sorry, but James and Sirius can't come back to school. They broke in. I'm here at Hogwarts with 10 other students, and three teachers. The other students are; Lily Evans,  _ **

(here, I started mentally freaking out)

**_ Frank Longbottom, Regulus Black,  _ **

(Sirius looks worried)

**_ Severus Snape,  _ **

(we both roll our eyes)

**_ Two other seventh year Slytherins, Xenophilius Lovegood, his girlfriend Pandora Verizon, Amos Diggory, a 1st year Hufflepuff, and the Prewett's (Molly, Fabian, and Gideon). The three teaches here with us are Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn.  _ **

**_ Right now, we are in a secret room in the castle. The seventh year Slytherins are really freaking me out.  _ **

(I get angry at the Slytherins)

**They keep staring at me. We're not allowed out of the room. I can't tell you which room, but for now, we're safe.**

**Sincerely,**

**Katie Potter**

 

I start freaking out again, "We have to save them. We have to!!! I still have the journal that you guys gave us. I think she still does."

Mum nods. "Try writing in that," and with that, I race upstairs. When I find it, there's a few unread entries by Katie, saying that she feels alone and stuff.

Then, writing starts to appear. _James, please read this._ It reads. _You may not like me, but I'm in trouble. Lily's here, anyway._

This is when I start writing. **_I don't care. I want you to be safe._** Then, a small blob of ink appears. She probably spilled some ink in shock. **_I love you, little sis. You're the best._**

_Then why did you ignore me?_ I was silent for a minute. _James? Are you there?_

**_Ya. I am._ **

_Why did you ignore me?_

**_To protect you._** She was quiet. **_Hello? Are you ignoring me?_** Two minutes later, _**are you still there?**_

_Ya, sorry. I got to go!_ And she's silent. Then, a cursive writing appears. Katie doesn't write in cursive.

_ This is Professor Dumbledore. Are your parents with you, James? _

_**Yeah, they are.** _

_ Can you get them? _

**_Yep._** I go down and give it to Mum. "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you." She writes in if for a few minutes before asking the house elves to get eight rooms ready, and telling Sirius and I to help them. We do what she says, and when we get back downstairs, thirteen more people are in the house. When we see who it is, I walk straight up to one of the girls, and give her a hug. "I'm sorry, lil' sis," I mumble in her ear. "I love you." I rest my head on her shoulder. I have to lean down because she's about 2-3 inches shorter. I see Sirius hugging his brother, Regulus, and everyone else watching us awkwardly. I see Lily standing a few feet away, and I smile at her, but then go back to hugging my sister. Then, she starts to shake, and she starts crying softly. "Shh, I'm right here KK." She looks up at me.

"I love you, too, Jay," she mumbles. I pick her up and sit on the couch, with her sitting on me. Mum calls Zinky, the family house elf, to show everyone to their rooms.

"Reg will stay with me," Sirius says, loudly. "He will stay in my room." Dad agrees. Once everyone is shown to their rooms, I hear Moony and Wormtail's voices.

"No, Pete, they're still home. They wouldn't be at Hogwarts," Remus says.

"You sure?" Peter asks.

"In here," I call. They walk in. I look down at Katie, and see that she's dozing off.

"What happened?" Moony asks, confused. I quickly explain. They nod. Sirius and Regulus come down, and Regulus sits next to me. Sirius greets the other two marauders, and sits next to him. Then, everyone opens their presents.

 

Tonight is movie night. We watch the movie Elf. It's super funny. I sit in the middle of our couch, Katie sits on my lap, Regulus leans on Sirius, whose next to us, Moony is next to me on my other side, Wormtail is on the floor in front of me, the two Slytherins are on the opposite side, and the 1st year next to Peter. Frank, Molly, and the twins are sitting on the floor next to the Hufflepuff, and Lily is next to me, with Snape next to her.

After the movie, Katie says, "Mum, can I have-"

"No," Mum cuts her off.

"But North Pole elves try to stick to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns and syrup," she whines. I start laughing. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out. I do the same.

"Except that you're not an elf, and you're not from the North Pole." Katie pouts, and I hug her.

"I can sneak us some," I stage-whisper. Mum glares at me, while the rest of the marauders are laughing. Mum hits me on the back on my head. I duck, laughing.

"SANTA! OH MY GODS! SANTA'S COMING! I KNOW HIM! I KNOW HIM!" Katie shouts. The rest of the students start laughing.

"GO TO BED!!!!!!" Mum shouts. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Snape wince.

Ten minutes later, a scream comes from Katie's room. I run in there and see a guy, and hear, "NICO DI ANGELO!!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN."

 

* * *

 

 

KATIE'S P.O.V. 

When we went up to bed, I never expected Nico to be in my room. I screamed, and now, James is laughing his butt off. I'm gonna hurt both of them. 

"Sorry, but we need you both at camp," Nico says. James and I nod, both knowing what is going on. Everyone else, except Mum and Dad, are confused. 

"James," Sirius starts. 'What's going on?" 

"Nothing. We'll be back soon," James responds. 

"Nico, why did you come here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You know, doctors orders?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. He glares. 

"Shut up. We need your help. Something's... Wrong," he hesitates. 

"What?" 

"I'll tell you later," he says. 

"Wait," James starts. "Can Sirius and Remus come? They're both pretty good fighters." Nico shrugs. 

"Whatever."

"Wait," I start. "What exactly is wrong?"

"Leo, he's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly Weasley (née Prewett) should have already gotten out of Hogwarts. I'm sorry, my mistake of time. BUT, because she's already in the story, I'm gonna keep her in it. And this may be the case with the Prewett Twins, I don't know!! And right now, I'm too lazy to look it up.


End file.
